1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a GaAs substrate, and an electrode layer formed on the back surface of the substrate and composed of an Ni alloy or Ni, and a method for manufacturing the same. Specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device that can prevent the wafer from warping, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor device having an electrode layer composed of Ni formed on the back surface of a GaAs substrate for preventing the occurrence of cracks on the GaAs substrate is known (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-211137). In addition, to reinforce the GaAs substrate thinned by grinding, an electrode layer composed of an Ni alloy or Ni may be formed on the back surface of the GaAs substrate.
Furthermore, the properties of the chip measured in the state of a wafer may be changed by application of heat to the chip after the chip is diced from the wafer. In order to prevent this phenomenon, heat treatment may be carried out to the wafer before dicing into chips.